


Black And Blue

by BlackViking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blackmail, Cock Slapping, Deepthroating, F/F, Handcuffs, Non-Consensual Touching, Penis In Vagina Sex, gp kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: If I'm missing anything in the tags of ratings, feel free to let me know. I didn't put the rape warning because I thought it might not have been necessary.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 66
Kudos: 166





	Black And Blue

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm missing anything in the tags of ratings, feel free to let me know. I didn't put the rape warning because I thought it might not have been necessary.

Kara watched her from afar. Her cold-steel blue eyes spitefully looking at the woman that stole from her. The twenty-five-year-old cop looked at herself in the reflection glass door waiting for the elevator up to Alex's office. Her dark brown hair was tied to a bun. The woman that Kara was watching was in uniform, the black outfit filled out to the woman's body. Kara looked, watching, hating every moment Maggie showed her face at her school, and every time she manages to embarrass Kara with one of her stories: Kara hated that, though Alex, her sister, often told Maggie to stop with the teasing; the Latina cop would do it again and again when Alex wasn't around.

The young Danvers swore she would get back Maggie, but every attempt was futile against her: Kara would fail, hating herself for even trying.

Maggie turned when the doors opened, that smug look on her face when the doors closed. Kara hated that too. 

It was eight months ago when Maggie had come out of nowhere, stealing Alex away from Kara. A lovely picnic that the sisters had when on the way home Maggie had pulled them over, a mock ticket to get Alex. Kara had seen her plenty of times at their school, so it was technically no surprise when Alex was swept off her feet by the burglar. Since then Kara has tried to win Alex back.

The young Danvers stormed down the hall, muttering curse words as she went shoving by many students.

 _Everywhere. Maggie's everywhere I go, sniffing after my sister like some dog. I hate her so much,_ Kara said to herself. 

Maggie was a bitch, a cold-hearted bitch that snaked her way into their lives; in Alex's heart. 

_Unforgivable._

_If there was some way I could get rid of her, something that would make her leave Alex alone._

Alas, Kara had nothing. Nothing that would push Maggie away.

So it was later in the day when every student and teacher left the school grounds, no one but Kara as she waited for Alex to finish up in the office. However, Kara's waiting was soon put to an end as she saw Maggie, once more, in her squad car to pick up Alex... and her, though Kara knew Maggie was only doing it for Alex.

The young Latina was decked out in her police gear: gun, cuffs, flashlight, the whole package. Her boots stomped across the pavement lot, as she drew closer, Maggie saw Kara alone on the steps.

"What are you doing, Kara?"

"What does it look, Sawyer. Minding my own business. So leave me alone."

Kara sternly said.

"I don't care about your stank attitude, Kara, but when Alex is not around your as calls me Officer Sawyer. Got it?" 

Maggie took Kara by the arm, enunciating every word through gritted teeth.

"Let go of me."

Kara tried to pull away, she was yanked back. "Don't try to get away from me. For too long I've put up with your shit, so tonight; you're going to knock that shit off, and give me respect."

She threw Kara down.

"understand?"

"Whatever..."

"Let's go. No point in sitting out here waiting for Alex. We can go up and meet her, c'mon."

Kara tilted her head back, the tensing of her jaws as she held back her not-so-pleasant words that sure to make Maggie put her in the ground. 

_Maybe later,_ Kara thought as she followed behind Maggie. 

What id Alex see in her anyway? Maggie was mean behind close doors. Maybe it was the way Maggie looked in uniform: Alex was always weak for the uniform types. Sure Maggie was hot, even Kara had to admit that much. The way her outfit accented her tone arms and legs; thanks to the over workouts. Kara had seen her many times in workout clothes, leaving little to the imagination, showing off her body.

The two came to the elevator door. The button glowed as the elevator was coming down, the steel doors showed off the duo in the empty hall. Kara adjusted her pants at the sight of Maggie, something about that ass was getting the Danvers riled up. It was so thick, juicy, begging for her cock to pound her swollen cheeks vigorously. Kara hated it, often how she had thought of Maggie in the ways she's thinking of Alex.

It was then that Kara thought of her revenge. If Maggie wasn't going to leave them alone, then Kara would have to drive her away. This elevator was known for getting stuck between the third and fifth floor. It was Kara's understanding that Maggie didn't know this.

Finally, the bell ding and the doors opened. Two of the last members of the school got off, bidding the women a goodnight.

The elevator started to move. Maggie glanced in the mirror at Kara, who was caught looking at her backside. Maggie did a very faint smirk at the pink tint in Kara's cheeks. Maggie took pride in her supple, tone form, any man(mostly women)that saw her body as she worked out was a joy, a win for Maggie. So, even if Kara was a little brat, she could look but can't touch.

The ride was slow, soft music played in the speakers. It was about that time when the elevator jerked to a halt, nearly causing Maggie to fall back but she caught herself at the last minute.

She turned to face Kara.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup. This elevator gets stuck all the time. I wouldn't worry about it!"

"Wouldn't worry? Kara, we are stuck in here for god knows how long..."

"About an hour."

"An hour? Did you know about this?"

Kara smirk which pissed Maggie off. She looked around for something to pry the door, luckily the elevator thought to be on the correct floor, and the doors open up for Maggie to see where they were.

Somewhere between the floors, Maggie to see down to the level; she squatted to her hands and knees, unintentionally giving Kara an eye full of her sexy butt. Her uniform pants expanding due to the oversize, shapely ass.

"Okay, I think I can pry the doors and squeeze through. Help me."

"Uh, no."

"Look Kara right now is not the time for your bullshit. I'm trying to get us out of here. So knock off the fucking attitude stupid and help me." 

Maggie took off her coat and vest. She kept her balance as she squeezed through the hole, Maggie manages to get her arm through so she could crawl out, halfway out and her belt had stopped her.

"Damn it!"

She tried to move back in, but the doors closed on her waist. She panicked for a moment, thinking the elevator was about to move, however, nothing was happening. It was then that she realized the manual override and thought of Kara.

"What the hell!"

Maggie shouted.

Kara knew this was wrong; she couldn't resist the temptation before her, she needed Maggie out of her life so she could have Alex to herself. Plus, Kara wanted to get payback for the shit she endured over the months: all the teasing, the embarrassing stories in front of her friends and enemies. 

She grabbed Maggie's handcuffs from her belt, cuffing her right wrist to her belt when she reached back to stop Kara. Maggie struggled to no avail. 

"What do you think you're doing, Kara? Let me go now!" Maggie protested.

Kara didn't say anything as she made short work of Maggie's weapon and flashlight, reaching around to undo Maggie's belt to her pants. 

Maggie struggled again, trying to prevent Kara from pulling her pants down without success. She groaned in anger as her police uniform pants came to her knees, then Kara forced her to be flush on her stomach than her side.

"Kara, stop!" Kara ignored her.

She quickly undid her own pants, her raging hard-on cock throbbing in her hands, guided between Maggie's legs. Maggie could feel the heat from Kara's balls and the cock, the leaking pre-cum that fell on her pussy lips.

"No!" Maggie cried out as Kara wasted no time in pressing the head of her cock against her pussy. Kara pressed her palm at Maggie's back, slowly, the young Danvers pumped her cock.

Maggie cried out in anger as Kara's hips slammed into her cheeks; she shut her eyes and grind her teeth: Kara's cock was huge, stretching her pussy more than the dildo Alex uses. Her panting resonated in the hallway. Kara thrust was getting stronger, faster now. 

Kara couldn't believe what was happening; she was doing it, taking revenge. Her was banging Maggie's tight pussy, and there was nothing Maggie could do to stop her. Finally, Kara had the upper hand.

"How do you like my cock, Maggie. Look at you, I can feel your pussy squeezing me."

"Fuck you!"

Maggie bellowed as Kara slapped her ass. "Don't talk back, bitch!" Kara slammed her hips, again and again, sending ripples on Maggie's Harley Jade like ass. Kara groans aloud, giving a final pound home, her cum soaked Maggie's insides, wads of sticky cum blast her walls. Maggie gasped at the feeling of pussy filling with Kara's thick batter. 

As Kara pulled back, seeing her work, Maggie's juicy ass. She stroked her cock clean on Maggie's cheeks. Both women were panting. Kara's hand mauled at Maggie's shapely ass cheeks, pinching and slapping each one; she wasn't done.

Uncuff me, Kara. Right fucking now!"

Kara frowned. 

"What did I say, huh. Don't fucking speak."

She slapped Maggie's ass hard, over and over until a red marking appeared. 

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd just stayed out of our lives, Maggie!"

Kara raised her ass in the air. She lined her cock at Kara's pussy once more, and with a hard thrust, slammed her cock. 

"If you would've stayed away. I hate you!"

Kara kept telling herself this was for Alex, for her, for the life she felt robbed of, but it was a lie deep down. She moaned Kara had enjoyed this feeling, the warm tightness of Maggie's pussy.

The cop felt herself hating Kara more with each thrust of her hips, but there was something that made her pussy tingle, squeeze Kara's, her pussy was soaked with cum and juices, and Maggie was felt that she loved it. As the Danvers held her hips tight and pounded her big rod into her hole, she couldn't deny how good Maggie felt. Her cock rubbed consistently against Maggie's walls.

Kara squeezed Maggie's waist, fighting the desire to cum again, wanting this to last as long as possible. Maggie was angry, more than she'd ever been but inside she loved every moment, every hard rigid of Kara's cock smashing her pussy, the bulbous tips slamming her cervix. She was welcoming Kara more, clamping down as to keep Kara from moving. Maggie climaxed, her head falling forward as her thighs shook from the orgasm.

No words came from her mouth.

She bit down on her lip. Kara was still fucking her hard and Maggie couldn't keep her moans silent anymore, the sensation was killing her: Kara's thick cock was her first, and she wanted more. Maggie threw her hips back, taking over for Kara when the young Danvers stopped pounding her cunt. 

Maggie barely could contain her moaning, slowly giving in; her pussy twitch and gripped Kara more. Kara sat on her heels, allowing Maggie to feed her cock in her pussy. 

However, Kara had something in mind. She reluctantly pulled her cock from Maggie's gaping hole, pressing the button on the door as she slid Maggie inside. Kara had cuff Maggie's other wrist behind her back. The doors closed as Kara repositioned herself over Maggie. Kara turned her on her back, unfastening her buttons, she rolled Maggie's shirt to her chin and peeled her bra down below her supple breasts. Kara slid her cock between her bosom. For several seconds her cock squeezed, sliding between Maggie's breasts, the tip of her cock to reach Maggie's chin. Kara's thighs slam into the lower mound of flesh, driving her cock hard, fucking the cops tits. Kara's fat balls resting on her stomach. "Oh, yeah. Take my cock between these fat udders." Kara's hands dug in Maggie's beautifully, round breast, bulging between her fingers. 

"I'm cumming!"

Maggie shut her eyes and mouth as Kara shot her load, drenching her tits and the bottom of her chin. Kara pulled back, stroking her cock up to Maggie's face, she sprayed thick streaks of cum on her mouth, nose, cheeks, forehead and hair.

When Kara was done, she pulled Maggie to her knees, semi-hard cock in her hand; she tapped her head on Maggie's cum-stained lips.

"Open up."

Maggie pulled away, she already betrayed Alex by enjoying Kara's cock in her pussy, and the way her dick felt between her breasts made her want it even more, but she couldn't do this, sucking cock. She never touched a dick in her life, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Open your mouth, Maggie!"

Kara shoved her back against the doors.

"Fuck you, Kara. I'm not sucking your dick. I never sucked dick in my life. In case you haven't noticed, bitch: I'm a lesbian, I don't do dick."

"So my dick wasn't just in your pussy?" 

Kara chuckled.

"Besides, it would be in your best interest to do as I say, officer Sawyer. Lest you want everyone to see getting fuck."

"What are you talking about?"

Kara showed Maggie her phone, she had been recording Maggie the entire time she was fucking her pussy. The video resonated in the elevator with Kara's and Maggie's moans. And in the recording, Maggie seemed to be enjoying herself. Maggie's mouth gaped at the viewing, shocked.

"Fuck you, Kara. You can't do this!" Maggie shouted.

"C'mon, Maggie, we both know you want this; open your mouth and suck my cock or..."

Kara sways the phone.

Maggie thought about her life, like a flash it went before her eyes; everything in her world would be destroyed. She would lose her Alex, her job, she'll be the laughing stock of the city, lose all authority. She didn't see a way out.

"Don't worry Maggie: by the end of this, you'll be a cock-sucking champion."

Kara pressed the tip of her cock against her. "Open up."

Maggie turned her head, smearing the cum across her cheeks. Her face frown in anger, but her mouth tingle with anticipation.

"You're a pig, Kara." 

Maggie grunted.

"Stop fighting and open your fucking mouth. You're sucking this dick whether you like or not."

Kara took Maggie by the head, tangling hands in Maggie's hair. Kara shoved again and pushed harder. The tip of her cock forced Maggie to part her lips, sliding more until the cockhead was inside. Maggie had groaned, face contorting as if she was going to vomit. Her cheeks filled out, swollen with Kara's head alone.

"There you go. Such a good girl you are."

Kara fed more of her cock inside, by now half of it was in Maggie's mouth, gliding down her throat, choking, gagging Maggie. Her eyes watering down her cheeks. Kara closes her eyes and thrust her hips cock in and out, giving her whole length, listening to Maggie struggles. She gripped her head harder. Maggie looked to be in a daze, her mouth no longer holding on as it hung open for Kara to fuck as she pleases; her own orgasms swelling between her legs, cumming multiple times from having her face fucked like never before.

Maggie was drooling from her mouth, spit and cum ran her neck down to her breasts. Kara pulled her spit-covered cock. "Suck on those nuts." Kara pushed her sack up to Maggie's wet mouth, who was to cock-drunk to stop herself from slurping Kara's balls. Maggie sucked her balls and rubbed them with her tongue. She had no idea what exactly to do, but she wasn't going to stop trying. Kara made girlish cooing noises as Maggie licked her nuts, her mouth full with and swollen cheeks. 

"I could watch you suck for hours," Kara said while rubbing her cock on Maggie's face. 

She pulled her balls from between Maggie's lips, and they dragged over her chin before swinging free, Kara ran her cock down the cop's face. Maggie stared at the crown of the cock up-close and saw its leaking tip go under her nose; her pan to be complacent couldn't overcome her natural reaction to close her eyes and turn away. The intoxicating aroma shot to her brain, making her crave cock even more. Kara shoved her cock back down Maggie's throat, the cop gagging again with every face-fucking thrust Kara gave.

Kara's own orgasm was swelling, and the tearful eyes of Maggie and her swollen cheeks made her fill her mouth with an overflow of her hot, sticky cum. Maggie tried to swallow as much as possible, leaking from the corners down her neck to her breasts; her mouth held Kara as best it could. 

When Kara was finished, she pulled her cock from a gaping Maggie, shaking the last of her spurts on her face.

Kara cleaned her cock and fix her clothes, she threw an old shirt at Maggie, allowing herself to clean. 

Maggie adjusted her clothes, quietly, unable to form words as she watched her in the elevator door watching her. She felt angry, upset, disloyal; she loved Alex, and yet she gave up inside at the feeling of Kara's cock filling her. She wanted to fight back, but by the end, it was too late.

The elevator came to Alex floor. They met, Maggie and Alex kissed; Alex none the wiser at the taste. Kara watched them and felt disgusted that Maggie, in the end, still went home with the girl.

But that was okay: she would get her later.

Maggie could count on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay, Reever. And sorry that I took so very long to get this out: I think it was like the middle of last year? Anyway, pardon me!


End file.
